


Conversation

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 641 - finish.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 9





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta read.

Challenge 641 – finish

Title: Conversation

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word count: 510

“So, are you saying this relationship is going to finish?”

“YES! THAT’S WHAT I’M SAYING! THIS IS THE END!”

“Settle down, Chief. You’re going to have a heart attack.”

“I think you don’t understand, Jim. I’m leaving. I can’t take it anymore.”

“You’re saying this now because you’re upset, but tomorrow…”

“NO. I won’t be here tomorrow. I’m leaving today. TODAY.”

“Just because I said that? I don’t get it.”

“Yeah, Jim, just because you said that. You said you didn’t know if you were ready to take that trip with me. I think you’ll never know. You’re too repressed.”

“Repressed? What do you mean?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

“Did you understand when I said ‘Come on in, man. The water's nice.’”

“You were talking about ‘the mysterious’. The spiritual aspect of all this shit.”

“Yes, in some way, yes. But not only that. There was something else.”

“What was that?”

“…”

“Chief! You gotta tell me! How do you expect me to understand? ‘Come on in, the water’s nice’. That can mean anything.”

“I agree that is some kind of twisted metaphor. All I wanted to say was… someone’s knocking at the door.”

“Someone’s knocking at the door?”

“Didn’t you hear it?”

“Of course, I heard it. It’s Megan, I can smell her perfume… Hi, Megan. Come in.”

“Hi, Jim, Blair. I just came by to see how you two where doing. Especially you, Sandy, how are you?”

“I’m good, taking the meds, so don’t worry. How are you?”

“Fine. Jim, have you apologized to Sandy yet?”

“Apologize? For what?”

“For kissing Alex, the woman that tried to kill him! What else could it be?”

“Megan, Jim wasn’t himself at that moment, it was a sentinel thing…”

“I don’t care. He has to apologize to you. It’s the least he can do.”

“She’s right, Chief. I have to apologize. Sorry.”

“That’s all? Sorry? You kissed that evil sheila when you should have kissed him!”

“Kiss him? Chief, what’s she talking about?”

“Are you implying that you don’t know that you are in love with each other?”

“Megan, you’re not helping me. You’re making things worse. I’m grateful about what you’re trying to do, but that’s not the way…”

“Sandy, you should tell him.”

“What should you tell me, Chief?”

“…”

“He’s in love with you, you drongo!”

“Is that true?”

“…”

“And you, Jimbo, are in love with him, too!”

“Megan, I think this is none of your concern. You should go. See you tomorrow at the bullpen.”

“Okay, I’ll go, but I still think someone had to open your eyes. Bye.”

“Bye, Megan.”

“Bye, Megan.”

“I can’t believe she said it… Why are you looking at me that way, Jim? Mmmph…”

“Mmmmm… It’s true, I should’ve kissed you instead of Alex. You kiss way much better.”

“Oh, Jim, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Chief. Is this what you meant with ‘Come on in, the water’s nice’?”

“Yeah, this is what I meant. The water of love. Mmmm…”

“Mmmmm…”


End file.
